Glasses
by Yukitarina
Summary: Ia melepas kacamatanya, lalu memakainya kembali.


**Disclaimer: SS chara is not mine.**

**Glasses**

Degel melepas kacamatanya, lalu memakainya kembali. Ia mendesah. Apakah akan terlihat bagus bila ia memadukan Cloth emasnya dengan kacamata?

Tetapi ia harus mengakui, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tanpa kacamata. Itulah hasil dari sejumlah besar buku-bukunya yang bermuatan berat. Kacamata yang menyebalkan.

Ia menatap gelas yang sedikit memantulkan bayangannya. Yah...tidak terlalu buruk...ia hanya terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari usianya yang sebenarnya.

Ia lalu membaca sebuah buku tentang Blue Gaard.

"Blue Gaard…," gumamnya, membaca buku tersebut dengan seksama. Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit baginya untuk memahami isi buku itu. Ia adalah Gold Saint paling cerdas—informasi sederhana tentang Blue Gaard tentu bisa diserap pikirannya dengan amat cepat.

Ia berdiri, melangkah menuju pintu perpustakaan sambil melepas kacamatanya, lalu meletakkannya di rak. Toh ia hanya memakai kacamata itu untuk membaca. Selainnya, ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkannya.

Ia pun keluar dari perpustakaan kesayangannya.

Xxx

Ia melangkah pelan melewati jalanan di Athens. Blue Gaard...besok ia akan melakukan misi ke Blue Gaard bersama sahabatnya, Kardia. Tentunya itu akan menjadi misi yang sangat keras.

Dan ia merasa segalanya tidak akan pernah sama lagi...

Ia ingin merasakan hembusan angin Athens dalam damai. Bisa menjadi hal terakhir di Sanctuary yang ia kenang…

Akhirnya ia tiba di sebuah tebing. Seluruh Athens bisa dilihat dengan jelas dari ketinggian itu. Senyum terukir di wajah tampannya ketika angin berhembus dengan kesejukannya…angin yang sudah lama ia kenal.

"Kau besok pergi ke Blue Gaard?" sebuah suara muncul dari sampingnya.

Degel menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pria duduk di tepi jurang.

Degel mengenalnya.

"Ya," ia menjawab.

Orang asing itu mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu hening menyelimuti untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hembusan angin.

"Bagaimanakah masa depan?" Degel bertanya lembut.

Orang asing itu tersenyum tipis. "Luar biasa," ia menjawab. Lalu ia balik menanyai Degel. "Bagaimanakah masa lalu?"

"Luar biasa," Degel menjawab.

Orang asing itu akhirnya tersenyum. "Kau dan aku punya sifat yang sama."

"Tidak, kau lebih dingin."

"Benarkah?" kata orang asing itu tertegun.

"Ya," jawab Degel, tersenyum pada si orang asing. "Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Chronos," orang asing itu menjawab pendek.

"Aku mengerti."

"Bukan Chronos yang itu… Maksudku, ada sebuah mesin waktu, bernama "Chronos". Mesin itu dibuat oleh yayasan Athena. Aku diijinkan untuk menggunakannya."

"Oh…," Degel tertawa lirih. "Masa depan sangatlah praktis, bukan?"

"Ya, begitulah," orang asing itu tersenyum hangat.

Degel lalu duduk di sebelah orang asing itu.

"Apa kau suka membaca?" ia bertanya pada si orang asing.

"Ya."

"Membaca apa?"

"Apa saja."

"Aku suka sebuah puisi," Degel berkata pada si orang asing, matanya yang indah memandang langit yang dibanjiri bintang. "_Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard_."

"_The epitaph. Here rests his head upon the lap of Earth. A youth, to fortune and to fame unknown_…," orang asing itu mengutip.

Degel berbinar. "Kau bahkan tahu penyair yang hidup di abad 18?"

"Karya-karya mereka diabadikan."

Mereka saling berpandangan dalam damai. Degel melihat orang asing itu mengalihkan pandangan darinya setelah beberapa menit. Orang asing itu kelihatannya sedikit pemalu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Degel.

"Camus," orang asing itu menjawab.

"Aku Degel."

"Aku tahu."

Setelah saling berpandangan lagi, Camus berdiri, begitu pula dengan Degel.

"Senang bertemu denganmu...," kata Camus.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu."

"A...aku harus memberitahumu kalau besok kau akan ma—"

"Aku tahu," Degel menenangkannya. "Tidak masalah."

Camus mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat tinggal."

"Selamat tinggal."

Camus berbalik dan meninggalkan Degel berdiri di tepi jurang.

Degel menghela napas. Ia sangat menyesal ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Camus dengan jelas. Apakah mata Camus berwarna hijau atau biru?

Kalau saja tadi ia memakai kacamatanya...

**The End**


End file.
